bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:McJeff
Hey What made you come back here? Dan the Man 1983 06:58, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Hell if I remember. I must've been really tired and or bored when I did it. McJeff (talk this way)/ 14:44, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Both then haha. Dan the Man 1983 15:47, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Reply+New message Okay, I thought you'd left. By the way, the IPs are getting seriously annoying and out of hand. It started when they started shooting left and right about Mary Sues, and now there's one telling me I got no right to be saying a theory about the hobo, and being disrespectful, in my opinion. If all this annoyingness continues, I got half a mind to turn of comments on pages, end of. Is there anyway to stop IPs like that? I don't want to have to be deleting useless comments and blocking anons. ﻿Soda﻿Cat☠ 18:26, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :You can always semi-protect a page, it disables commenting by unregistered and newly-registered users. McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:02, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::No need for that, it can be turned off using Wikia Labs. Dan the Man 1983 21:04, June 25, 2011 (UTC) That User Oh, thank you for telling me, and another thing I suspect an IP that is a sock of Atomicbomb123, the way he always trolls like when he argue with himself. I'm not too sure if it's him or just a troll. . The Hacked I've just saw what Mizu101 has posted, and honestly I could tell you the real deal. . :Don't play fucking games. If you were involved in any way shape or form I will get you blocked all across Wikia. McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:57, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::McJeff, relax do you think I still play games now, you and I both know that hacking an wikia account is impossible, you should. . Uneccessary Revision Hey, you didn't need to undo Mr. Luntz's edit. He was trying to delete his character page because he isn't active here anymore. So you just put his page back. You should just delete it. Just some friendly advice :) SirLinkalot96 (talk) 21:21, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Why should his page be deleted just because he's not editing anymore? That's not how wikis work. McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:23, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, that's true. He must have wanted it deleted because he's not here anymore clearly. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 21:28, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I've now made a template that can be added to the page of any character who's author doesn't want to write him/her in stories anymore. Unless Jenny overrules me (which she can do here since she's a bureaucrat and I'm just a lowly administrator), that's going to be the policy for all abandoned/discontinued characters. McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:31, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, cool. I agree with you on that one. But I'm just a lowly rollbacker, so I have no authority whatsoever, so I know where you're coming from. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 21:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Reply I've never even heard of him until now. But considering he's been inactive for 3 years, I agree he should have his admin rights revoked. What are the procedures? Hua Xiong 12:36, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :To get a bureaucrat demoted you have to ask Wikia Staff to do it. Wikia Staff will only demote a bureaucrat if you can demonstrate "community consensus" to do so. So I've started a discussion on the rarely used Community Noticeboard, Bully_Fanon_Wiki:Community_Noticeboard#Demotion_of_bureaucrat_User:Ken_Awesome. Ask people who are active to vote. Jeff (talk| ) 14:41, April 7, 2012 (UTC) A New Name McJeff, I want to change my account name. BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN seems too weird for a account name and I always wanted to find a replace name for my account. So, how do I change my account name? -BBF (June 22, 2012; 11:34 AM) :Go here. http://bullyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/rename-account. Jeff (talk| ) 16:09, June 22, 2012 (UTC)